Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a transition metal dichalcogenide alloy and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a transition metal dichalcogenide alloy formed by thermally treating a transition metal dichalcogenide, which is formed on a substrate by atomic layer deposition (ALD), using a sulfur compound, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Transition metal dichalcogenides (TMDCs or TMDs), which are compounds of transition metals and chalcogenides, are nanomaterials having a two-dimensional structure similar to graphene.
Transition metal dichalcogenides have n atomic layers with very thin thickness and thus have properties such as flexibility and transparency. Due to such properties, transition metal dichalcogenides have attracted attention as materials of next-generation application devices such as optical devices, or electronic devices in which a band gap is controlled.
Accordingly, research into transition metal dichalcogenides, such as MoS2, WS2, MoSe2, and WSe2, having a thickness of one atom is actively underway.
Such transition metal dichalcogenides have a band gap of 1 eV to 2 eV. Recently, research into control of a band gap by using transition metal-sulfide alloy technology in alloying transition metals is underway.
Meanwhile, a thin alloy film of WS2xSe(2-2x) and MoS2xSe(2-2x), synthesized by chemical vapor deposition (CVD), has been reported. However, such a thin alloy film has drawbacks such as difficulties in controlling the thickness thereof and in synthesizing a uniform large area and discontinuity of the thin film.
Therefore, there is a need for development of technology to manufacture a transition metal dichalcogenide (sulfide) alloy, such as WS2xSe(2-2x) or MoS2xSe(2-2x), uniformly over a large area.